DE 37 44 174 A1 describes a freeze-drying stopper made of a rubber elastic material and composed of a shank and, connected therewith, a circular disc shaped flange which is made in one piece with the shank. The shank includes a cavity which surrounds the longitudinal axis of the shank, is open toward the free end face of the shank and extends up to a centrally closed wall portion of the flange. A first section of the shank which extends between a first transverse plane defined by the boundary face of the flange and a second transverse plane has a closed outer circumferential face with a maximum diameter. A subsequent second section includes a passage communicating with the cavity, and a plurality of blocking elements. The inner wall face laterally delimiting the cavity, which has an increasing diameter with increasing approach to the free shank end face, is disposed entirely outside of a cone whose axis is the longitudinal axis of the shank, whose tip lies, in the first transverse plane and whose tip angle, in degrees, is larger than a value calculated according to a specific formula. This is supposed to yield a particularly useful stopper that does not hinder the piercing of the withdrawal cannula. In the introductory part of the description, it is stated that prior art stoppers are disadvantageous in that a considerable residual volume of solution or suspension that cannot be withdrawn by means of the cannula remains in the container. Thus, the core of the technical teaching of this patent application is the formation of as small as possible a cavity, wherein the stopper with its closed outer circumferential face is tightly pressed into the mouth of the bottle.
DE 10 2008 060 457 A1 describes a preparation method for a closure. In a method for preparing a closure (1) for a sterile medicament container, it is provided that an elastic sealing element (3) is introduced into a non-elastic closure body (2) that has at least one tunnel opening (11), said sealing element sealingly closes said at least one tunnel opening (11). Said sealing element (3) is firmly bonded to said closure body (2) by partially melting mutually matching regions (12, 13) on said sealing element (3) and said closure body (2) before being inserted, wherein said partially melted regions (12, 13) are brought in contact with each other, cooling down and connecting with each other, when the sealing element (3) is introduced.
DE-PS 25 04 253 describes a container for storing and dispensing sterile solutions. In particular, said container includes an inlet device that can be sealingly closed, comprising a flange formed integrally with the neck wall and extending laterally outward from the end of a neck and completely enclosing the opening of the neck, wherein further at least one passage is provided in a space enclosed by one lateral wall of the inlet device, and a laterally extending flange surrounding the lateral wall at one end thereof conceals the flange provided at the neck, being closely bonded thereto.
EP 1 211 184 A1 describes a closure cap with a disk-shaped flange suitable for connecting to a disk-shaped flange of an infusion solution container, wherein the cap has at least one integrated stopper suitable for withdrawing and supplying a liquid from, or to, the container and for re-sealing purposes once liquid has been removed or introduced. The body, which is directed towards the mouth of the bottle, has a displacer, wherein the liquid of the infusion solution container is in direct contact with the stoppers 1. The cap is connected with the infusion solution container by clip connection. Thus, the withdrawal or introduction of the liquid from or into the container is effected within a range outside the displacer. FIG. 2 describes, without reference signs, an annular seal in a groove of the lateral surface of the displacer, which presently serves a sealing function. Thus, the body cannot immerse into the bottle mouth of the infusion solution container without effort.
DE 103 40 538 A1 describes a sample container for receiving liquids for medical analyses. A closure stopper 3, which extends into the open end of the tube with a cylindrical sealing section, where it seals the tube towards the interior wall 13, is inserted with an exactly fitting shape to seal the tube 2, so that the cylindrical sealing section 9 has no undersize with respect to the bottle mouth, but rather has an oversize with respect to the bottle mouth, so that the stopper cannot go into the opening without application of force.
The problem with the closure caps described in the prior art is the permanent connection thereof with the bottle mouth of the infusion solution container. It is common in the prior art to press the stopper into the bottle mouth, as is usual, for example, when inserting champagne corks. The flange of the champagne cork limits the depth of insertion of the cork into the bottle. However, in this case, it is not possible to withdraw or introduce liquid from, or into, the container, or to reseal the container after liquid has been withdrawn from or supplied to it, without completely removing the cork.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce the dead volume near the bottle mouth of an infusion solution container.